onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Pirates
|captain = X Drake |ship = Liberal Hind |bounty = At least 222,000,000 |colorscheme = DrakePiratesColors }} The Drake Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced on Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. As such, they are part of the Worst Generation. They originated from the North Blue, and are led by X Drake. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a decorative european-styled symbol, as opposed to the traditional skull jolly roger, with two fencing swords replacing the usual crossbones. The crew's flag features a red background instead of the usual black found in other jolly rogers, reflecting Drake's epithet and allegiance. Crew Members They resemble European fencers and swordsmen, reminiscent of the Three Musketeers. Crew Strength The crew is presumably strong because their captain is one of the Eleven Supernovas and a former Rear Admiral, which is the fourth highest position in the Marines. Another suggestion that the crew is strong is the fact that they made it all the way to the Sabaody Archipelago, despite them being a "rookie" crew. They were also skilled enough to escape Kizaru's capture during his raid on the island while their captain was taken down by the admiral. Also, their captain is not afraid to challenge a subordinate of Kaido, despite Kaido being one of the Yonko, in an attempt to show his strength. Ship The crew's ship, the , is a slightly modified Marine battleship with inverted colors, possibly Drake's original ship when he was a Marine. It can also be implied that as a former Marine ship, it holds and retains the same features and advantages that most Marine ships would have. Their ship has been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 meters. History Past Making their start in the North Blue, after their captain quit the Marines, they managed to traverse the treacherous Grand Line. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The crew arrived at Sabaody Archipelago, around the same time as many of the other rookie crews. Soon after, X Drake breaks up a fight between Urouge and Killer, stating that if they wanted to fight, they should save it for the New World. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked Saint Charlos, the captain of the Drake Pirates came in contact with Admiral Kizaru and a Pacifista. He, along with Basil Hawkins, Urouge, and Scratchmen Apoo clashed with both but got away safely. Marineford Arc The crew watched the Whitebeard War as it unfolded on a screen at Sabaody. The crew later went close to Marineford on their ship to see the beginning of the New Age with Shanks ending the war. Post-War Arc The Drake Pirates entered the New World, and went to a favorite island of Kaido. He attacks Kaido's subordinate, Scotch, in an attempt to get Kaido's attention. During the Timeskip Drake and his crew joined Kaido and the Beasts Pirates. After becoming a headliner, Drake played a role in destroying Tama's village on Wano Country. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World When Caribou was leading a rebellion on Kaido's winter island, Drake went to the island and subdued Caribou and the rebels before taking Caribou away. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc On Kaido's winter island, the crew learn of Doflamingo's defeat and X Drake tells them that his father was killed by Doflamingo, but he holds no grudge against him. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Drake it:Pirati di Drake fr:L'Équipage du Drake es:Piratas de Drake pl:Załoga Drake'a Category:Worst Generation Crews Category:Beasts Pirate Crews